ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Swan/Characters
Characters from Agent Swan. Main Characters Main characters of the show. Noah Noah is a Trumpeter Swan who is the main character of the series. He is a hero and sometimes help someone in need. His sidekick is Blossom. He lives with his mother, father, 2 eggs which will hatch in a new episode and his 5 brothers and sisters: Sabra (Female), Carma (Female), Phineas (Male), Sami (Male) and Ivory (Female and was adopted) Blossom Blossom is a Coquerel's Sifaka who happened to be Noah's sidekick. She is the smartest girl like anyone else in the planet. On the first episode of the show, She says that she was born in the spring when her mother gave birth to her in a cherry blossom tree. She also says that she always go to Japan for a Flower Shower. Suki Suki is a Red Panda who is the youngest in the group. She is Blossom's foster sister because she kept her safe from her parent's acceptance. Butch Butch is an English Bulldog who used to the pet of an owner. He is the toughest bulldog and can drag giant bones. Lenny Lenny is an Albino Ferret who sounds like Prince Wednesday from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. He was revived by Noah at the school's science lab. Before coming back to life, he was accidently got a heart attack at the end of school causing him to die. Marbles Marbles is a Marbled Cat who is quirky. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman who voices Vanellope from Wreck It Ralph. She might the quirkiest of the group, but she would always get a good laugh. Recurring Characters Recurring characters from the show. Bindi Bindi is a sweet young little orange kitten who is in fear of riding the school bus. She got help from Noah, Blossom and Lenny to help her get out of the school. Grandpa Tortoise Grandpa Tortoise is a very very old Tortoise and is wise. He is over 499 years old and is very old. Cordy Cordy is a Coati who loves to eat. He enjoys playing Pac-Man and sometimes act sick in the freezer. Mr. Swan Mr. Swan is the father of Noah, the 4 Siblings and Ivory. He has brown tips on his wings because he was born with them. One of his children, Phineas has a brown paw print on his left eye. He works at the smoothie stand as his favorite son sees him. Mrs. Swan Mrs. Swan is the mother of Noah, the 4 Siblings and Ivory. She is a stay at home mother who looks after her eggs which is the 7th and 8th member of the family. She always like to hang with Cordy and her daughters. Phineas Phineas is a Trumpeter Swan who is Noah's brother and son to Mr. and Mrs. Swan. He was born with a brown paw print on his left eye so that he doesn't know if he's a dog. Sabra Sabra is a young Trumpeter Swan and is the youngest in the family. She has pink hair with two pom poms barrattes. In one episode, She says that her and Noah always like to go to SnailTastics for lunch. Sami Sami is a Trumpeter Swan who is the smartest of all the swans. He wears glasses because he had poor eyesight doing his birth. Carma Carma is a Trumpeter Swan with black hair and light blue hair highlights. She's the goth of the family and sometimes make her hair into a ponytail. Ivory Ivory is a Trumpeter Swan who bullys Sabra. At the end of the episode, She gets adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Swan and made her part of the family. She has yellow scruffy hair and has a snowflake necklace that Sabra made to apologize her for being mean. In the same episode, Her adopted mother laid 2 eggs. Squirmy Squirmy is a green caterpillar that Sabra found. He is sometimes seen in his little cabin house near by Sabra's room. Floppy Floppy is a Red Fox who always get hurt. He is clumsy and gets hurt all the time. Melody Melody is a young Cygnet who wanted to dance. She is Noah and his siblings' little cousin. She sounds like Peg from Peg+Cat. Aunt Kathy Aunt Kathy is a friendly Trumpeter Swan and is Noah's Father's Sister. She often babysits or go on adventures. She wears a marron and yellow Kerchief on her head and a necklace on around her neck. Loppy Loppy is a Red Fox who sounds like Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-It Ralph. She wears a pink vest, a fire necklace and has two spike collars on her wrists. Nanny Nanny is a robotic human who is Butch's nanny. She is voiced by Microsoft's Siri. Before the show came out, producers of the show had an idea of bringing Siri to the small screen. When they created Nanny, they wanted her to be a robot so that she'll talk. When the show finally came out, Nanny's mouth and eye movement are controlled by flashing. The reason it is because on one episode of the show, She says that she was originally a human and took care of children. Soon, a wolf attacked her and died. Luckliy, Noah's Father was able to revive her by putting her body in robot armor and came back to live. Mimi & Fifi Mimi & Fifi are Corsac Foxes and are twin sisters. They always support Sabra all the time and they live with 3 sisters and 5 brothers. Dr. Goose Dr. Goose is a goofy Graylag Goose who is the world's silliest doctor ever. He acts as a Doctor and Pediatrican to everyone. His favorite food is Macaroni Spirals. He has glasses and has white hair on the sides of his head. Mrs. Swaddle Mrs. Swaddle is a female Redhead Duck who runs the Food Stand. She works beside Noah's Father and was nice to him. She wears a bandana onto her head. Guest Characters Guest characters of the show. Melody's Grandparents Melody's Grandparents are adult Trumpeter Swans who are Melody's Grandma and Grandpa. They protect her from harm. One time, They watched after their newborn granddaughter found the talent of dancing. Floppy and Loppy's Parents Floppy and Loppy's Parents are Red Foxes who are parents to Floppy and Loppy. They can only be seen in Hangin' with Ivory where Loppy gets grounded from school and have a talk with her. Ivory's Mom and Dad Ivory's Parents are Trumpeter Swans who are parents to their only daughter, Ivory. They abandoned their daughter because of her issues with school. Later they gave their daughter away to be with Noah's Family. Currently, they live in Dragon's Peak which they are planning to have children again. Category:Characters